JOURNEY OF LIFE
by GrYs99
Summary: Mengenag rasa sakit karena di tinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan pesawat,Kagura membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya,Bagaimana perjalanan hidupnya dan bagaimana kehidupanya di sekolah saat ada seorang murid baru yg membuatnya merasa tenggang. Our first fic Dont like, Dont read.


JOURNEY OF LIFE

**Ini fic pertama kita..**

**Jadi maaf ya kalo gak menarik..**

**.**

**.**

.

Di suatu kota hiduplah seorang anak perempuan yang baik hati perempuan tersebut bernama **Kagura** ,ia amat dicintai oleh kedua orang tuanya .

Pada suatu ketika,ia dan orang tuanya ingin berlibur ke luar negeri .

"Ma,kita mau ke mana sih?"Tanya kagura.

"Kan mama udah bilang ke luar negeri kan?"

Iya tapi ke mana?,kan di luar negeri banyak tempatnya" Tanya kagura polos.

Ia hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polos anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Hihi…..nanti kalau sudah sampe sana pasti kamu terkejut,….sudahlah..ayo sebentar lagi kita naik ke pesawat".

Kagura pun yang tidak mengetahui tujuan orang tuanya pun hanya bisa menganguk dan mengikuti orang tuanya menuju ke pesawat.

Mereka pun menaiki pesawat N2 06 Japanase airplane.

Mereka sekeluarga pun menduduki tempat duduk masing masing, saat di tengah perjalanan terasa bahwa pesawat yang mereka naiki mengoncang dengan hebatnya ,para penumpang yang berada di pesawat itu panic dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pramugari dan paramuniaga berusaha agak para penumpang tetap tenang dan tetap pada tempat duduk masing – masing tapi para penumpang makin panic setealah pesawat itu hilang keseimbangan dan pada akhirnya jatuh dengan tragis

Pada saat kejadian itu hanya seorang yang selamat atas kejadian itu, gadis polos itu selamat dari kejadian itu, ia beruntung karena bisa selamat dari kejadian tragis yang menimpa dirinya dan keluarganya.

Semenjak kejadian itu ia hanya bisa menangis di depan nisan orang tuanya

"Ma….Pa….,kenapa kalian pergi begitu saja..kalian kan janji akan mebawa kagura ke tempat yang indah di luar sana, kalian sudah janji kan?...kenapa kalian pergi begitu saja….kalian kan sudah janji…"

Setelah menagis sepuasnya di depan nisan orang tuanya ia pun beranjak pergi untuk pulang di rumahnya.

Sekarang yang mengurus rumahnya dan merawat kagura adalah paman dan bibinya, jujur saja paman dan bibinya sangat khawati akan kondisi Kagura, Kagura tidak mau makan dan bahakan ia mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamarnya,ia hanya menagis sepanjang hari di kamarnya .Paman dan bibinya takut kagura akan depresi karena mengingat hal yang menimpa dirinya dan orang tuanya dan juga karena kejadian itu Kagura tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari.

1 Minggu kemudian….

Kagura masih terus memikirkan hal yg menimpa dirinya dia terus menangis di kamarnya karena mengingat kejadian yang amat tragis itu.

Lalu pada sela tangisanya ia berpikir sejenak..

"Kenapa aku harus terus murung seperti ini?, aku harusnya juga bisa berjuang sendiri tidak ada gunanya kalau aku terus bersedih atas meninggalnya orang tuaku."

"Baiklah" kagura pun mengambil napas lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Aku akan yang aku bisa"

Kagura pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata yg membengkak, Bibinya terkejut karena biasanya kagura hanya menyendiri di kamarnya dan sekarang Kagura berada di depannya

"Bi" kata Kagura datar

Ya, Kagura? Tanya bibinya dengan memasang mimik muka yang keheranan.

"aku akan masuk sekolah lagi" kata Kagura dengan senyum yg tertampang di wajahnya

Bibinya yang mendengar hal itu langsung tersenyum bahagia dan tak sadar bahwa air matanya jatuh ke pipinya,ia tahu bahwa senyum kagura itu bukan senyum yang dipaksakaan akan kepedihan tetapi senyum semangat untuk memulainya dari awal lagi.

"ya,Baiklah Kagura semua keputusan ada di tangan mu".

Tanpa sadar bibinya memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang "Hangat" pikirnya

**Esoknya…..**

Matahari pun terbit sudah saatnya para siswa bangun untuk melaksanakan kewajiban mereka sebagai siswa yaitu belajar di sekolah. Pagi hari sudah terdengar kicauan burung,dan ayam yang berkok yg menunjukan bahwa sudah pagi

Kagura pun bangun dan langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi, walaupun matanya masih sayu tapi ia sudah mempunyai tujuan agar memulainya dari awal

Ia pun mandi dan menganti pakainya ,setelah itu ia membereskan bukunya merasa bahwa sudah siap ia pun turun ke ruang makan

Terlihat bibinya yg sedang membereskan dapur sedang berbalik ke arahnya

"Ohayou,Kagura"

"Ohayou"

Kagura pun menuju meja makan dan duduk, di depanya sudah tersedia sarapan yaitu roti bakar,telur ceplok dan bacon. Dan ditambah dengan minumanya yang hangat yaitu coklat panas, Kagura pun langsung menyantap selesai ia pun langsung berangkat ke sekolah

"Ohayou ,Kagura"

"Ohayou,Tae-chan"

"Kagura"

"Hn?"

"aku turut berduka cita ya.. atas meninggalnya orang tuamu"

"Ya…Terima kasih.."

"Eh?"

"Hn..Kenapa?"

"kagura kau gak sedih ditinggal oleh orangtua mu?"

"Gimana ya" Kagura pun berpikir dan tersenyum kepada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Karena gak ada gunanya kalau aku terus bersedih terus,aku gak ingin berakhir seperti…" Kagura menundukan kepalanya Tae tidak bisa melihat wajah kagura karena tertutup oleh poninya

"Sepert apa Kagura" Tanya tae dengan cemas.

"tidak kok" kata Kagura dengan senyum yang terulas di wajahnya

Sebenarnya tae agak khawatir akan kejadian yg menimpa sahabatnya itu tapi saat melihat kagura tersenyum ia pun merasa agak tenang

"Sudahlah,ayo bel sudah mau bunyi tuh" ajak kagura

"ya..Ayo"

Meraka pun berlari lari masuk ke sekolah, untung saja waktunya masih keburu. 5 menit kemudian.. bel pun berbunyi siswa siswa di kelas duduk dengan rapi. Guru pun masuk ke kelas dan menerangkan pelajaran

Anehnya Kagura mendengar dan mengamati pelajaran dengan teliti padahal bisanya ia selalu cuek dengan pelajaranya sehingga Kagura selalu mendapat nilai yg jelek.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita ada ujian, tutup buku kalian. Ujian ini akan menetukan rangking kalian di sekolah ini "

Kagura yang mendengar itu pun langsung menutup bukunya dan mengerjakan soal yg diberikan oleh senseinya

Ia mengerjakanya dengan sangat teliti dan penuh dengan hati hati, ia bertujuan agak mendapat rangking yang bagus di sekolahnya agar ia dapat bekerja di perusahaan besar

"Yak..Waktu habis"

Para siwa serta Kagura mengumpulkan lembar jawaban ke depan meja guru dan setelah itu bel pun berbunyi menunjukan bahwa sudah saatnya istirahat

Kagura pun segera mengambil bekalnya dan pergi bersama tie ke taman di sekolah mereka merekapun menyantap bekal bersama sambil ngobrol dan menikmati keindahan dari taman sekolahnya

"Hey, Tae-chan"

"hn,Kenapa Kagura?"

"Hasil ujian yang tadi kan bakal menjadi patokan untuk rangking kita"

"ya..terus kenapa?"

"rangking kita bakal diumumin kapan sih?"

"Yang aku dengar sih bakal diumumin pas pulang sekolah"

"Tumben cepat amat dikoreksinya"

"Karena katanya mereka ada rapat guru,jadinya bakal langsung dikoreksi dan diumumkan" Jelas tae panjang lebar

"oh ya sudah temani aku lihat pengumumman rangking itu ya Tae-chan"

"ya baiklah kagura"

**Pulang sekolah..**

"Ayo..cepat Tae-chan"

"Iya sabar"

Aku pun berlari melewati lorong, akupun berhenti di depan papan pengumuman di sana aku mencari namaku dan namuka terletak pada nomor…

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be continued….**

**Jelek ya…?**

**Ini fic pertam,juju raja gak bisa nilai karya kita sendiri,kalo nanya di mana romancenya nanti ada romancenya di chpater 2.**

**Tolong Review ya…**


End file.
